nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Renate Stoller
Renate Stoller is a traveling storyteller. Biography The Captive Curse Renate meets Nancy in 2011 when Nancy is investigating the monster sightings at Castle Finster. Renate grows increasingly worried about Nancy's fate when she starts to look more and more like the missing girls, putting on a traditional dress and finding the original necklace. Renate tells Nancy a story she heard from a friend about a young girl who got a red scarf with elephants on it. It had traveled all the way from India and she was so proud to have it. But one day, it blew into the woods, and she was chased after it. Her big sister chased after her, but it was too late - a monster had killed her. When Nancy actually ends up finding the scarf in the castle's passages, she gives it to Renate and surmises that the girl in the story was her sister. Renate tells her that she was actually the little girl, and that it was her big sister who was killed. She comes to Castle Finster every time there is word of the monster reappearing, because she feels like she has to do something. Given that it is Castle Finster she goes to, and that the scarf ended up in the tunnels, it can be assumed that her sister is one of the missing girls. Renate had also been going around finding clues, such as pages of the book The Captive Curse, and one of the decoding machine's rotors, and hiding them around the castle for others to find. When Nancy solves the case of the monster's current appearances, Renate leaves the castle, satisfied. If Nancy asks her how she decided to become a storyteller, Renate will tell her that, between the wars, she was traveling with her father and sister. Her sister had a fever and it was raining, and she needed to be near a warm fire. They found one, but the men near it grabbed their guns. Her father said to run if they didn't laugh, and he told the men that they smelled bad, they were ugly and their mothers dressed them funny. They laughed and he told them stories, and Renate wanted to be just like him. Quotes * "Do you know what that really means? Knight in shining armor? A knight in shining armor never did nothing for nobody. He never fought. A knight in dented, scraped armor, now that's what you want." * "You must learn to relax. Don't pull all of the mystery out of your life. It's no fun that way." * "If our time together is a comedy, then I was brought here by coincidence. If our time is a tragedy, then it must be fate." * "One thing that I do know is monsters, human or otherwise, can't stand hope. They can't stand being near a good heart. They try to destroy anything honest and good. They can't bear to remember how they once were." * "Meet officially? What, with papers and a stamp? What is 'meet officially'? Silliness. I am Renate, officially. And you are Nancy, officially. Is that official enough for you? Should I invite a third party to witness the exchange, maybe?" * "The worst monsters are self-made. They are people like you and like me, but they have taken a terrible turn. They let everything awful, everything sad take up all the breathing room in their hearts, until all they know is revenge." * "It's a dangerous time to not know who you are, and who other people think you might be." * "Now I tell you something you don't know. The monster, he is here for you." * "Too many people want to tame this world, and too many people think that they have." Category:Characters Category:The Captive Curse Category:Females Category:Nancy Drew Video Game Characters